Il était une fois
by Eloloo
Summary: La scène se passe un peu avant l’épisode "Memento Mori" . Daniel et Vala, un livre de contes de fées, et un chouïa d’introspection. // Traduction // // Terminé //


**Titre** : Il était une fois …

**Auteur** : Fyere (fyere.)

**Personnages** : Daniel et Vala

**Estimation** : Tout public

**Résumé** : La scène se passe un avant l'épisode « Memento Mori ». Daniel et Vala, un livre de contes de fées, et un chouïa d'introspection.

Vala et Daniel sont arrivés, après des mois de désagréments, de disputes et de chamailleries continuelles, à un acceptable moment de répit. Il travaille tranquillement dans son bureau ; elle a le droit d'y rester si elle le souhaite, pour autant-selon ses mots- qu'elle ne détruise rien, qu'elle ne fasse pas de bruit ou qu'elle le dérange.

Vala n'est pas aussi immature que tout le monde, elle le sait, semble le penser. Elle possède une quantité non négligeable de sang froid, lorsqu'elle choisit d'en faire usage, et maintenant qu'elle commence réellement à comprendre combien le travail de Daniel est important, elle se tait et ne pose pas ses mains sur lui. Du moins, elle ne les pose pas sur lui lorsqu'il se trouve dans son bureau. Tout est permis ailleurs et à tout autre moment.

Il y a cependant un certain nombre d'autres choses dans son bureau qu'elle ne peut se résoudre à laisser, et sa bibliothèque en fait partie. Vala vient d'un monde fait de simple agriculteurs, de paysans et de commerçants ; des personnes avec peu d'éducation mais qui ont nourris l'espoir de s'améliorer un jour. Les livres, sur la planète où elle a grandi, étaient un luxe, rare et précieux, et un ménage était considéré comme chanceux s'il en possédait trois ou quatre, passés de génération en génération, les pages cornées et brunies par le temps, le dos endommagé et sommairement réparé avec de la grosse ficelle.

Sa famille en possédait trois. Le premier était un livre présent dans presque toutes les maisons, avec des formules pour prédire le temps (qui n'avait presque jamais donné de résultats précis) ainsi que des conseils sur le moment de couper les cheveux à quelqu'un, de concevoir un enfant, sur la façon de planter correctement les légumes et d'élever les animaux et quand les différentes phases de la lune se produiraient (ce qui s'était révélé exact quelques fois). L'autre ouvrage était une sorte de grand livre que son père avait amené avec lui lorsqu'il avait épousé sa mère, où il y écrivait des choses à propos d'affaires qu'elle ne pouvait lire à cause de son horrible écriture.

(Maintenant qu'elle y pense, il y avait probablement une raison au fait que cela soit illisible, et son « écriture » était très probablement un code élaboré. Mais elle ne va pas gâcher plus d'énergie que nécessaire à penser à cet homme, elle chasse donc cette pensée déplaisante. )

Aucun de ces livres n'avait vraiment intéressés une jeune fille, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Mais pourtant, en tant qu'enfant, même avant qu'elle ne sache lire correctement, Vala aimait s'assoir au milieu de la pièce et mettre le livre sur ses genoux, tournant lentement les pages, une par une, suivant les lignes avec sérieux de son index potelé, sa langue dépassant du coin de sa bouche en signe de concentration. Enfin, c'était ce que sa mère lui avait dit. Sa mère aimait lire, comme elle, comme toutes les personnes qu'elle avait connues.

Pas étonnant que les Ori, avec leur promesses d'illumination et leur joli et reluisant Livre des Origines pour tout le monde, avait réussi à renverser son honnête planète si vite.

(Elle jette un coup d'œil sur les écrans par-dessus l'épaule de Walter chaque fois qu'elle en a l'occasion. Il avait fait défiler une liste, et c'est à ce moment qu'elle l'avait vu – COMPROMISE- en austères lettres bleues pâles, à côté de l'adresse de sa planète et de sa désignation alphanumérique, avec un lien vers le rapport de la mission de SG2. Elle n'avait rien dit, mais Daniel avait dû répéter trois fois son nom avant qu'elle ne sorte de sa stupeur et qu'elle détourne les yeux de l'écran.)

Mais Vala ne veut pas penser à ça maintenant, et elle se tourne vers la bibliothèque de Daniel pour se distraire, ses yeux parcourant les rangées désorganisées pour la millième fois, ses doigts effleurant légèrement les inscriptions sur la tranche des livres. Sa mère aurait été sans voix … « Daniel, » dit-elle, tirant un ouvrage plutôt fin et usé du bout d'une rangée et se dirigeant vers un des coins du bureau qui n'est pas encombré pour s'y assoir. « Tu as de la chance, tu sais. »

Elle n'est pas sûre que Daniel ait entendu, car tout ce qu'elle obtient de lui est une sorte de « Hmm » neutre, mi-question mi-affirmation, comme s'il a la tête dans les nuages. Elle lève les yeux au ciel et reporte son attention sur l'objet entre ses mains.

Le livre qu'elle a choisi est d'un bleu délavé, et ne possède pas de titre. Elle l'ouvre à la première page de texte, s'attendant à voir l'anglais qui lui est devenu si familier depuis qu'elle se trouve sur Terre, mais à la place elle se heurte à un solide mur d'incompréhension. Les lettres paraissent les mêmes, de même que certains mots, mais elle n'a aucune idée de ce qu'ils signifient. C'est … un peu déroutant. Mais elle n'allait pas le crier sur les toits.

Vala plisse le front. « Quel est ce langage, Daniel ? Ill et-ate uhn foyce –» Vala lui jette un coup d'œil, juste à temps pour voir Daniel tressaillir et grimacer. Il est tellement concentré que rien n'arrive à attirer son attention, ni une tape, ni un rappel que c'est l'heure de manger, ni le bruit de rollers qui passent devant sa chambre, mais une faute de prononciation ? Grands Dieux (abstraits) ! « Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? »

Daniel réajuste ses lunettes, qui se trouvent de travers, ce qui lui donne un air attachant, sur son nez. « C'est français. Cela veut dire 'Il était une fois' – c'es un livre de conte de fées, et c'est comme cela que beaucoup de conte de fées commencent. »

« Français.

« Ouais – » Il fouille sous son bureau pendant un instant avant d'émerger avec un énorme livre relié en cuir – 'Atlas du monde', selon le titre – et l'ouvre à la page d'une carte de la Terre. Il lui indique un petit pays, qui a un peu la forme d'un hexagone, au-delà du bleu pâle d'un grand océan où elle sait qu'ils se trouvent maintenant. « La France. C'est là qu'ils parlent Français. Pas seulement là-bas, mais … c'est le principal endroit. »

« Ah. » Elle acquiesce. « Et 'conte de fées ?' » Vala baisse les yeux et observe les fines et délicates pages du livre dans ses mains, les tournants pour voir s'il n'y aurait pas des images. Daniel referme son 'Atlas du Monde' avec un bruit sourd, et éternue alors qu'un léger nuage de poussière s'élève. « Comme les histoires du Roi Arthur, tu veux dire ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça. » Il renifle, coince son crayon derrière son oreille, se penche en arrière sur sa chaise et ajoute, avec un sourire moqueur, « Bien sûr, je ne suis pas sûr que la légende Arthurienne compte encore, si on considère qu'une bonne partie s'est révélée être basée sur des événements réels. En sachant ce que l'on sait, je peux seulement imaginer combien d'autres histoires traditionnelles le sont … »

Il semble qu'il est prêt à faire une pause, et il semble même qu'il est plutôt de bonne humeur. Il ne sourit pas beaucoup, mais quand c'est le cas, c'est plutôt bon signe, et c'est aussi l'occasion de formuler certaines requêtes. « Tu peux m'en lire une, Daniel ? » Elle lui tend le petit livre. « J'en lirai bien une moi-même, mais il y a une certaine barrière linguistique, tu sais. »

Il réfléchit pendant un instant, puis prend le livre. « Euh… d'accord. Mais alors rien qu'une, après je devrais me remettre au travail. » Il tourne la première page, puis attend, perplexe, alors que Vala s'empare d'un tabouret dans un coin de la pièce et s'installe dessus, juste à côté de lui, et il ne demande pas pourquoi elle ne s'assoit pas simplement sur la chaise en face de lui, comme le ferait un public normal. Le fait est qu'elle aime la façon dont ses yeux et son esprit transforme l'inconnu en quelque chose qui a du sens, elle veut regarder ce qu'il voit, même si elle ne comprend pas, un peu comme si ses mots allaient comme par enchantement lui faire saisir le sens de l'histoire. Elle pense que si elle lui disait ça, il comprendrait. Mais elle ne va pas lui dire.

« Il était une fois –» commence Daniel, mais à son air équivoque, il s'arrête. « D'accord. Désolée, j'oubliais. Ah, au fait, cette histoire s'appelle 'La Belle au Bois Dormant', c'en est une très connue. Ils en ont même fait un film. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Demande à Teal'c de te le trouver. » Il recommence. « Il était une fois, un Roi et une Reine peinés de n'avoir point d'enfants – plus peinés qu'on ne saurait dire. Ils firent des vœux, des pèlerinages et des prières, ils essayèrent tout ce qui pouvait être fait, mais rien n'y fit. Mais, enfin, la Reine tomba enceinte, et donna naissance à une fille. Un grand baptême fut célébré en son honneur, et on lui donna pour marraine les sept fées du royaume qui lui firent chacune un don, comme le voulait la coutume des fées, pour que la princesse possède toutes les perfections imaginables. »

La voix de Daniel était faite pour raconter des histoires – elle monte et descend au gré de l'histoire, se teinte de douceur, de tristesse, devient haletante ou triomphante selon les besoins de l'histoire, donnant vie aux mots inconnus. Au fil des minutes, Vala se retrouve pelotonnée contre lui, son bras enroulé autour du sien et la tête posée sur son épaule. Elle écoute, captivée malgré elle, l'histoire d'une charmante jeune princesse et d'une fée maléfique qui lui jeta un sort, la plongeant dans un sommeil qui dura cent ans.

Vala ferme lentement les yeux. Une force maléfique, inhibant sa conscience, l'emprisonnant – c'est une sensation plutôt effrayante et familière. Elle ne peut retenir un frisson lorsqu'elle en prend conscience, et la voix de Daniel s'interrompt brusquement.

« Vala ? Tout va bien ? »

« Ça va, » répond-elle, proférant un mensonge aussi facilement qu'elle en avait l'habitude. Je suis juste inquiète de la façon dont les choses tournent, c'est tout. » Le fait de ne pas avoir à le regarder dans les yeux rend le mensonge plus facile.

(Elle pense souvent à l'époque où elle pouvait regarder son meilleur ami dans les yeux et l'escroquer si elle le devait, et à la façon dont elle a changé depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici. A la façon dont Daniel l'a faite changer grâce à son honnêteté et à sa droiture.

Cela devrait l'inquiéter plus ça, d'ailleurs.)

« D'accord, » dit Daniel avec scepticisme, jouant avec le coin de la page qu'il était sur le point de tourner. Il s'éclaircit ensuite la voix et continue de lire – elle se ronge les ongles lorsqu'il parle du château enchanté qui revient à la vie, de l'ogresse qui voulait manger tous ces petits-enfants, et du roi arrivant à la rescousse juste à temps. Tout finit bien (ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants, comme Daniel l'a dit.), les intrigues sont habilement dénouées et Vala est satisfaite. Cela n'arriverait jamais dans la vraie vie – elle ne croit pas aux parfaites fins heureuses, mais tout ceci n'est que de la fiction où tous les vœux se réalisent.

Comme elle l'a compris, Daniel a eu son lot de fins malheureuses, lui aussi. Peut-être que c'est la raison pour laquelle ce livre se trouve là. « Daniel, » dit doucement Vala contre son épaule, « pourquoi as-tu un livre de contes de fées dans ton bureau ? »

Il fait glisser son index sur le bord en tissu usé du livre, et Vala remarque la façon dont il tient soigneusement le livre – avec douceur, presque avec respect. Daniel a une sorte de vénération pour les écrits de toutes sortes, bien sûr, mais celui-ci semble tenir une place particulière. « C'est un cadeau de mes parents adoptifs, » dit-il. « Ils savaient que j'aimais les livres, parce que j'étais toujours assis le nez dans un bouquin au lieu de jouer dehors. Quand ils ont découvert que je pouvais parler plusieurs langues, le français étant l'une d'elle, ils m'ont offert ce livre. Une sorte de cadeau de bienvenue. » Il marque une pause, puis continue. « Ils avaient prévu de m'adopter. Ils sont morts dans un accident d'avion deux semaines avant de recevoir les papiers. Pas de chance, hein. » Il sourit, d'un petit sourire triste, presque une grimace, et elle peut à peine l'entendre soupirer – pour toutes ces années perdues, suppose-t-elle. Peut-être aussi pour une vie qu'il n'a presque jamais eue, avec des personnes qu'il aurait pu aimer sans en avoir vraiment l'occasion.

(Vala possède une petite boîte en bois poli dissimulée sous son lit. La boîte à trésor, avait-elle l'habitude de l'appeler, lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. C'était devenu, au fil du temps, la boîte à camelote, et ça l'est toujours, bien qu'un autre nom lui trotte sournoisement dans la tête – la boîte à souvenirs. Même après tout ce temps et tout ce qui a pu lui arriver, un allié ou quelqu'un qui tient à elle plus qu'il ne le devrait et plus qu'elle ne le mérite lui rappelle cette boîte, sous son lit. Elle suppose que d'une certaine façon, elle comprend ce que ressens Daniel. )

Elle lève les yeux vers lui, sa gorge se serrant soudain. « Tu peux le lire encore ? S'il te plaît ? »

Etonnamment, il ne proteste pas. Il ouvre simplement la couverture du livre une nouvelle fois, s'éclaircit de nouveau la gorge, et recommence. « Il était une fois … »

« Non, Daniel. » Elle tapote la page du doigt, là où se trouve le début de la première phrase ; il baisse les yeux vers elle sans comprendre. « Je veux entendre à quoi ça ressemble. »

Il comprend. Et bien qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de la signification exacte de tous les mots, ce n'est pas important pour elle. Ce qui l'est, c'est d'avoir la joue appuyée contre l'épaule de Daniel, fermer les yeux une fois de plus et sentir les sons fluides et musicaux d'un langage inconnu, prononcés par une personne familière, la submerger, pour se laisser envahir par un sentiment de sécurité, car elle sait que cette fois, une fin heureuse clora l'histoire. Même si ça n'est pas toujours le cas dans la vie réelle.

(Et bien que cela soit au plus profond d'elle-même, bien qu'elle sache qu'elle ne devrait pas, elle attend. Et elle attendra toujours.)

« Il était une fois un Roi et une Reine qui étaient si fâchés de n'avoir point d'enfants, si fâchés qu'on ne saurait dire. Ils allèrent à toutes les eaux du monde, vœux, pèlerinages, menues dévotions ; tout fut mis en œuvre, et rien n'y faisait ... »

_End. _


End file.
